undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope On The Rocks/Issue 153
This is Issue 153 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "The Pilot". This issue is Kevin-centric. 1203, The Pilot “What’s wrong?” I ask, moving towards Timmy, who is standing by the door to the actual store. Right now we’re in the storage room. “20-30 zombies is what’s wrong.” Timmy says, sounding a little annoyed. “Easy.” I say, and look into the store. The zombies haven’t noticed us. “We can take them.” “Papi, you better be right.” Timmy says, and takes up his hunting knife. I take up my machete and turn to the others. “We’re going to take them out quietly, okay?” I say, as Miles, Texas and Holly takes up their weapons too. They nod, and I turn around again. Then I enter the store, and head to the closes zombie. I notice some of the others walking past me, as I shove the machete into the zombie’s head. The zombies have now noticed us, and as I look around, I see zombies slowly surrounding Texas. I want to yell, but I can’t really do that in here. Not with the front door being busted, and that amount of zombies outside. I hear Texas muttering something as the zombies get closer to him. Holly is trying to take out some of the zombies that are approaching him, but there’s a lot. That’s when I feel like we have to use our firearms. So I drop the machete and take up my pistol. One by one, I shoot the zombies approaching Texas. The zombies outside heard the shots, and are now headed into the store. “Up!” I say loud enough for the others to hear me. We run to the ladder near the main entrance. Timmy is standing there, taking out zombies. “Are you okay?” I ask Texas, as we’re standing by the ladder, Miles trying to open the hatch that will get us to the roof. “Yeah, nothing serious.” Texas mutters nervously. “Good.” I say and pat him on the shoulder. I hear a loud ‘clang’-sound and look up. Miles has opened the hatch, and is now going up to the roof. We follow him, Timmy last. The helicopter’s rotors are really busted, and it’s even missing one. That’s probably why it crashed. The pilot is still in his seat, zombified. It’s a woman, same age as me. She looks like she’s been there a while. There is no passengers. “You think she was alone?” Timmy asks, waving to Jim, Lia and Garrett on the warehouse’s roof. “The passengers are probably down there somewhere.” I say, nodding towards the street. Reloading my pistol, I look at the zombified woman. It’s not fair, all this. Death, I mean. It’s not fair. I aim the pistol at the woman and fire. The zombies on the street doesn’t seem to react, but most of them are already headed towards the department store. Probably because of the shots I fired inside. “Well.” Timmy says. “Let’s get to work, huh?” I nod, and go with him to the helicopter’s fuel tank. Texas is checking it, and nods to us. That must mean there’s fuel in the tank. “Alright.” I say, and take off the canister I’ve had on my back. I hand it to Texas, who begins to siphon the fuel. Deaths *None Credits *Miles Vance *Lia Camper *Kevin Gardner *Timmy Ember *Texas Starr *Garrett White *Holly Boehicki *Jim Iroas Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues